Chemical Repercussions
by Nocturnal Rose
Summary: After one amazing night, a Vulcan bite mark and one awkward morning after, Emmy, unpopular and unnoticed, is suddenly thrown into the circle of the 'Popular bridge crew'aboard the U.S.S Enterprise
1. Chapter One

It wasn't that Emmy didn't try to ignore him—she did, but after that night it was like trying to ignore a mosquito bite.

It wasn't as though they'd been friends before that night. In fact, other than the occasional nod in passing, they'd never actually had any contact. She doubted that, before that night, he'd even known her name.

She wasn't a high ranking officer, just a simple nurse. The CMO, Dr. McCoy, whom she reported to daily, couldn't even remember her name—Misha Marie Marshalls—or Emmy, as her friends called her.

Emmy didn't have a specialty; she wasn't friends with any of the bridge crew or officers. In fact, she thought they were rather clique-y. But she supposed that, with all they went through together on a daily basis, they couldn't help but form strong bonds with each other. They probably didn't do it on purpose.

Despite their distance, Emmy couldn't deny that she had noticed him before that night. She couldn't ignore the fact that she had a crush on him. But that was all it ever had ever been—a simple crush destined to amount to nothing…which was fine with her. Well, maybe not exactly fine, but she had accepted that girls like her weren't even tiny blips on the radars of guys like him.

She knew she wasn't the only one who had these thoughts. How could she be after the Nero incident? There were always girls vying for his attention, girls much prettier than her.

Emmy was aware that the events of that night were random, and in no way meant anything to him. It wasn't some deep down emotion that had just broken free. In fact, it was a miracle he even remembered what had happened. It was chemically induced, by an enemy of Starfleet.

Thoughts like these were always on the forefront of Emmy's mind, no matter how much she tried to remove them.

Flopping back on her bed after a long shift was nice, though it would probably be more relaxing if her room wasn't the size of a broom closet. Emmy liked her solitude, though, mostly because her people skills sucked. It wasn't that she didn't try…but whenever she was asked a question, she suddenly felt like she was on stage in front of thousands.

Emmy remembered when he'd been up in front of all of Starfleet during the resultant hearing for the Kobayashi Maru test. She knew that she would have died had she been in his place.

She knew she had to tone her thoughts down. She needed to sleep—she was pulling a double tomorrow due to shore leave. Though they weren't expecting any trouble, they always liked to have a nurse on duty. She'd had last shore leave off, which was when it had happened, so she wasn't exactly eager to leave the ship again.

Laying back she tried to clam her breathing and sleep, and within moments she was sleeping peacefully.

_"Your name," he demanded before his lips crashed onto her, not giving her the opportunity to respond. _

_She didn't even try to resist him. She'd been dreaming of this since she'd first seen him on campus years ago. _

_"Emmy," she gasped quickly when they parted for air, before his lips were upon her once again. _

_She was lifted up and carried before being slammed aggressively against the wall of the bar. Her legs wrapped around his hips, increasing the friction as he ground his hips against her core. A moan escaped her without Emmy even noticing. _

_He growled a growl that didn't sound human and bit down on her neck, causing her hips to jerk against his and blood to drip down between her breasts—_

She sat up, gasping for breath. She loved and hated when she had dreams of that night. Her hand unconsciously went to her neck, where the scar from his bite was visible only when she was out of uniform.

Thankfully Emmy was a nurse, and able to treat her wound herself, though she had been unable to treat it with supplies from the med lab, due to inventory. She had treated it naturally, but it left a scar.

She'd planned on having Dr. McCoy or one of the other nurses treat her, but when she'd arrived in the sick bay the next afternoon early for her shift, she'd lost the courage to explain what had happened, though Dr. McCoy already knew all about it.

In fact Captain Kirk knew as well. She'd been so worried that they would want to talk to her about that night that, for a whole week, she jumped when anyone said her name. Emmy knew that if she had Dr. McCoy treat her, it would bring the subject up and he may want to talk to her about it, or worse call the Captain in to talk with her. Those were the last things she wanted, so she decided to treat the wound naturally and get the scar removed back on earth.

She wished she could say that she'd only let herself be used by him once, in the alley. But there had been many times that night. In another alley closer to the ship. The turbo lift. His room. Her room. And, finally, again in his room…before their talk.

At this rate, she was never going find sleep tonight. Her body was tingling with the memories of that night. Sighing Emmy shut her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing her body before she began to count backwards from 300 in threes. 297, 294, 291,288, 285, 282, 279……and she drifted off to sleep shortly after that.

The next morning started off no better than the night before. As soon as she woke, Emmy's mind was swarming with memories of that night and the morning after. It had been a week exactly yesterday, and nothing had happened to keep the memories recurring, but she just couldn't shake them.

Stifling a sigh, she rose from her bed, grabbing her uniform as she headed for the shower. It was going to be a long day and although she had no reason to feel like it, she knew today was going to be a bad day.

Dressing quickly after her shower, Emmy stood in front of the mirror and glared at herself. She hated to say it but she was short—very short; 5'1" to be exact. Maybe that was the reason no one remembered her; they could _literally_ overlook her.

Her hair was a light auburn-brown and long, reaching past her shoulder blades with a defined curl at the end. Her mother always got on Emmy's case about cutting her hair, but she wouldn't. It was the one thing about her appearance that she liked, and she wasn't about to take that away from herself.

She had pretty olive skin, hazel eyes that were much too wide and open in her opinion, and plump lips that she hated. All in all, she'd be very pretty…if she was about 5'7", she frowned to herself.

Looking at her uniform, she noticed it was sagging slightly. She'd lost a lot of weight in the past week, waiting for the 'axe to drop'. Her normal 120 lbs was now around 110—maybe lower; she'd stopped checking after reaching that mark.

It wasn't that Emmy had been avoiding eating, but she was a nurse and her schedule, although not as hectic as if she worked in a hospital, was demanding. Having the CMO on almost all her shifts added stress due to his close relations with the Captain and Commander Spock, and meal times had never been a fun time for her. She'd left most of her close friends on Earth, and the others had joined different starships. No one but her had been able to fulfill the Enterprise's rigorous requirements.

Sighing to herself once again, she dabbed some gloss on her lips before heading out the door and toward sick bay. Her shift didn't start for another half an hour, but she liked to be early and be up to date on everything before the shift change. Some of the senior nurses didn't like to stay over time to catch everyone up. Emmy found that she received fewer glares if she arrived early, allowing the night nurses to get off early as well.

Strolling into sick bay, she could see that nothing catastrophic had happened overnight. One patient was lying in the bed—Ensign Williams, but he was here almost weekly complaining of some sort of illness. Emmy wasn't quite sure if he was a hypochondriac, or just in love with Jenny Mattel, a fellow nurse.

Emmy said her quiet hellos to those she passed as she headed toward the roster for the day. One nurse was always assigned and the other slot left empty, sometimes not filled until the day of leave. That slot was kept open for the nurse and or doctor who pissed CMO McCoy off the most. It was nice to know that Emmy didn't have to worry about that—to get on McCoy's bad side; he had to know you existed, she thought, smiling to herself.

Having arrived at the roster, Emmy couldn't help but do a double take before a strong feeling of dread filled her stomach. Dr. McCoy was on duty with her, pulling a double also. Never in the six months they'd been on this journey had they ever worked alone together. Emmy had assumed it would be that way for the whole five-year journey. Boy had she been wrong.

_Well now or never_, Emmy thought as she headed to McCoy's office to check in for her shift. She couldn't help but wonder if he was going to acknowledge the fact that he knew her name, or if he was going to play dumb as he had all this week, though she was sure he'd been keeping a constant eye on her.

Knocking gently on the glass, Emmy waited patiently for him to mutter his usual 'come in' without actually looking up. But today, as soon as she knocked, his head shot up and his eyes widened just a fraction.

Emmy wasn't sure if she was being paranoid or just too observant for her own good. Most likely a little bit of Column A and a little bit of Colum B, she decided.

"Nurse Marshalls! Come in, come in," McCoy said, standing slightly and motioning toward the chair. Emmy sat down, but only because she might die of shock that he was actually used her name for the first time, and it wasn't in his normal sarcasm and distain, she almost dared to say he was being polite. She was sure the universe was going to collapse any second now.

"Dr. McCoy," Emmy stated quietly by way of greeting, not sure exactly how to approach this situation.

"Please call me McCoy. Or Bones, if you prefer," he said with a small smile.

"Umm…okay," she answered, though she had no intention of following through with it. She'd give this newfound interest about a week, and then he'd go back to forgetting who she was and probably wondering why some random nurse was referring to him in a less than professional way.

"So, Nurse Marshalls, how have you been? Adjusting to space travel all right? Anything you need to talk about? My door is always open, you know," McCoy said in an extremely understanding tone that Emmy was sure she'd never heard leave his lips before. She couldn't help but wonder who had threatened him to make him act nice. Maybe they were experimenting on him with some sort of mood stabilizer.

"I've been fine. There's nothing I need to talk about…but thank you for the offer," Emmy replied careful to keep her answers brief and not to use his name.

For an instant his eyes met hers, and she knew he knew that, with everything that had gone on between her and Commander Spock, she was anything but fine. But the thing Emmy couldn't help but wonder was, if they both knew that she was lying, would he call her on it? He recovered before she could think any more on the subject.

"Are you sure? This past week you've seemed quite preoccupied, and I want my sick bay running at 110%. So…if there _is_ a problem I'd like to know so I can help you in any way possible," McCoy said, gently edging around actually saying 'you and the green-blooded hobgoblin had sex—many times—are you okay?!'.

Emmy was shocked. He was good. Very good, in fact. If Emmy didn't know for a fact that, up until last week he had no idea her name, let alone that she worked for him, she would have fallen for his act. But she did know, and she wasn't going to let herself be drawn in by his deception. Anger flooded her; she knew that if the events with Commander Spock hadn't happened, he would have gone right on ignoring her for the rest of the journey, and now he wanted to act like her best friend.

"With all due respect _Dr. _McCoy, please don't treat me like a simpleton. You and I both know that if certain events hadn't gone on last week, you wouldn't even know I existed, let alone report to you _daily_. So let's cut the act and how about you try to treat me with some respect?" Emmy demanded, her voice low but angry.

\___________________________________________________________________________________________________/

\___________________________________________________________________________________________________/

Huge thanks to my beta the crazy insane redheaded one I couldn't have done this with out her!!

Read & Review.......The buttons right there!!


	2. Chapter Two

"_Are you sure? This past week you've seemed quiet preoccupied and I want my sick bay running at 110%, so if there is a problem I'd like to know and help you in any way possible" McCoy said gently._

_Emmy was shocked; he was good, very good. If Emmy knew for a fact that up until last week he had no idea her name, let alone that she worked for him, she would have fell for his acting skills. But she knew better and she wasn't going to let herself be drawn into his deceptive act of caring. Anger quickly flooded her veins; she knew that if the events hadn't happened with Commander Spock he would have gone right on ignoring her for the rest of the journey._

"_With all due respect Dr. McCoy, please don't treat me like a simpleton. You and I both know that if certain events hadn't happened last week you wouldn't even know I existed, let alone reported to you daily, so let's cut the act and how about you try and treat me with some respect?" Emmy questioned her voice low but angry._

"Wow…you sure know how to pack a punch," McCoy muttered with the usual sarcasm Emmy was accustomed to hearing.

"I'm sorry, sir…" Emmy started to say, but she was waved off by McCoy.

"Don't apologize. You're absolutely right on all counts and it's me who should apologize. But I don't. So why don't you go over the case files for today?" McCoy ordered with a smirk, getting down to business.

"Yes sir," Emmy responded as she got up to leave.

"Oh, and Marsh," McCoy exclaimed causing her to turn, her hand still firmly on the door. "Just because I've been an ass of a boss doesn't mean I don't care. If you need to talk, I'm here," McCoy said softly, lacking his usual sarcasm and disdain.

"…Thank you sir." Emmy replied back actually meaning it before opening the door.

"Marsh!" he added loudly, causing most of sickbay to hear and focus all attention on the CMO's doorway.

"Yes sir?" Emmy answered through gritted teeth.

McCoy smiled brightly at her annoyance. "It's either Bones or McCoy. None of this sir junk, got it?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Alright, McCoy." She chose the lesser evil.

"Good. Now get to work," McCoy smirked, turning back to his work. He ignored Emmy as she walked out of his office and into the bay, where random nurses where starring at her, causing her to blush from all the attention.

Thankfully, the rest of her double shift went uneventfully, peacefully even. With most of the crew on leave for the day, there were hardly any injuries. It gave Emmy a chance to catch up on all of the filing that had been stored but never sorted for Starfleet records.

It was 10 minutes till she was relieved of duty when it happened. To keep busy, she'd begun restocking all of the med beds in case of an emergency.

"I don't need to be here!" rang the loud, obviously drunk voice of Captain Kirk. Emmy turned slowly, watching as McCoy rushed to help maneuver the Captain to a bed. She could see the Captains girlfriend, Commander Katrina Richards. She'd joined as the new chief communications officer after Nyota Uhura requested a transfer around the same time Starfleet had informed the crew of their current 5 year mission on the Enterprise…

And dear gods above, Spock was in the same room as her. Thankfully he'd yet to notice her, so hopefully she could slip out undetected.

But she had no such luck. Emmy watched as Spock scanned the room, his eyes falling on her, and for a brief moment Emmy swore neither of them breathed—then the Captain spoke again.

"I'm_ Captain_ of this ship and I _order_ you to let—OUCH! STOP DOING THAT!" he yelled as McCoy hypo-sprayed him. Emmy couldn't help but smile at the repetitiveness of that statement.

"Stop being a baby. This is your own fault," Commander Richards smirked as McCoy sprayed the Captain again.

"Aren't you supposed to be comforting me in my time of need?" Captain Kirk asked, his voice bordering a whine.

"Comforting you when you're injured in the line of duty, yes. Comforting you because you're an idiot who can't pass up a challenge, no," Richards answered with a roll of her eyes.

"But I—AHHH WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Kirk yelled at McCoy, getting only a smirk in reply.

Emmy turned her head to glance at Spock, only to find him towering right beside her, in her personal bubble, though personal bubble really didn't mean anything after you had sex with a person. Still, his sudden appearance made Emmy jump back slightly in fright.

"I apologize. It was not my intention to frighten you," Spock said in a low voice so as to not be overheard by the arguing occupants of the sickbay.

"What was your intention, then?" Emmy asked, matching his low tone, not bothering to deny that she had been somewhat startled to see him this close to her. Emmy stayed firmly where she was, keeping room between herself and the towering Vulcan.

"My intention was to inquire after your wellbeing," he replied, giving away nothing in his expression, his head inclined in her direction slightly.

"I'm fine." Emmy tried to pose a calm front like Spock did, but failed. She couldn't help but wonder why it was only now that she realized exactly how tall Spock was. She reached his heart, but not an inch higher.

"I do not mean to imply deception on your part, but are you sure?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow that made butterflies gather in Emmy's stomach.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, challenging him to acknowledge what had transpired between them.

"The last time we spoke you seemed distressed. I only wish to correct any wrongdoing on my part," he said after a moment of silence.

"I'm…" Emmy started to say, but she was interrupted by the conversation with the others still in the bay, all the while cursing Spock for his intelligent word play. He'd acknowledged what had happened without actually even speaking the words out loud.

"You got in a drinking contest with some _alien_ and you didn't even know what you were drinking?!" McCoy yelled in frustration before hypo spraying the Captain again.

"STOP THAT!" Kirk bellowed, his voice beginning to return to normal instead of drunk. "I—" he started again, but he was cut off swiftly.

"Haven't we had_ enough_ problems with unknown drinks lately!?" McCoy yelled.

Emmy was suddenly glad it was only the five of them in the sick bay, because instantly all eyes turned to her. She could feel Spock tense beside her, and even Commander Richards didn't seem surprised to hear McCoy's statement. It seemed that she, too, had been filled in on the events of the previous week. Emmy felt more mortified than ever.

"Marsh I didn't—" McCoy started when he realized what he had said, but Emmy cut him off.

"My shifts are done, sir. I think I'll retire now," she stated swiftly, leaving the room. She allowed no time for anyone to argue.

When Emmy finally arrived at her room, she replayed the conversation in sick bay a hundred times, becoming more and more embarrassed as her memory progressed. She let the doors close behind her before locking them with her pass code. Emmy sank to the floor, her back pressed against the door. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, pulling herself into an upright fetal position. She hadn't been this terrified since the morning after her night with Spock…

_Emmy had been awake for a while before Spock even stirred. It had felt so good in his arms that she hadn't attempted to detangle their limbs and head back to her quarters. She'd been so sure that he would know instantly she was awake that she wasn't pretending to sleep. Her eyes were open. _

_In Emmy's mind, she'd pictured him tightening his arms and pulling her close, giving her a kiss and maybe a repeat from the night before. What she got was a different story altogether._

_She could feel the moment Spock awoke fully, his body tensed, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Their eyes met briefly, and while hers were warm and a small smile on f her face, his eyes were chillingly and unfeeling. He sat up in bed while Emmy pulled the blanket up more. She didn't like where this was heading._

_She watched Spock assess the situation in his quarters, which were much larger than hers given the fact he was a senior officer. They were a mess—the coffee table was turned over, the couch on its side, books lying on the floor in front of the bookcase. Emmy watched as he got up, unabashed by his naked body, and began to dress. She couldn't help but take one last savory look at him before he was fully dressed._

_Once he was dressed, he headed to the door. He wasn't avoiding her gaze as though embarrassed, but instead was focusing pointedly on nothing as if thinking intensely. What a way to end a wonderful night, she decided, thinking it could get no worse than it already had._

"_I will be locking you in my quarters until this matter is fully closed and resolved." Spock addressed her without even looking at her._

"_But—" Emmy started, wanting to explain_

"_Unless you would prefer the brig, which would be put on your Starfleet records," Spock interrupted, turning to look at her with an impassive face and a raised eyebrow as though he was daring her to object again. _

"_No sir," Emmy murmured quickly, looking down in her lap and waiting for him to leave so her tears could flow freely._

_There was a moment of silence, where Spock neither moved nor spoke to her, as though he was indecisive about something. Then the door opened and she could feel him leave the room, his presence no longer weighing as heavily on her shoulders._

_Emmy heard the beeping of the computer as the security code was entered from outside the room. She waited for a few seconds before letting the tears fall unabashedly. _

_Three hours later Emmy was beginning to think that they were filling out the papers to have her court marshaled and sent back to Earth. She didn't understand what was taking so long. She'd spent over an hour crying, until she finally drained tears dry and was able to move from the bed and get dressed. _

_It took her a while to find all of her clothes, and she couldn't find her panties anywhere. After she gathered everything together, she freshened up in his bathroom, where she discovered the bite mark. It was red and dried blood was still visible on certain places of her skin. It was becoming a dark purple and turning into a deep bruise; she poked it once and flinched back in pain before adjusting her shirt to cover it. She then made her way over to Spock's bed and sat silently for a few more minutes until the memories of last night and this morning started to replay in her mind. _

_Emmy knew that she couldn't sit there and doing nothing, so she stood and assessed the damage they had done to Spock's room. She glanced at the bed and was mortified to find a blood stain on the sheet. It wasn't due to her bite or a period of any kind. She quickly stripped the sheets before recycling them in the replicator._

_Dear God, she hoped he hadn't seen that this morning. It would be like adding insult to injury, Spock already thought she had something to do with his actions the night before._

_Emmy couldn't believe that she'd been naïve enough to think that Spock had actually wanted her— that his long hidden passion for her had finally erupted and last night was the result. God, what a fool she was. She could feel her face going bright red with embarrassment, and she'd never felt so stupid before in her life._

_She replicated a new set of sheets. They were as close as she could configure to Spock's sheets; she hoped he wouldn't object to the difference. She made the bed quickly before heading to the bookshelf, first observing the order in which the books were placed before putting the fallen books in what she hoped was their correct spots. _

_Next, she moved to the coffee table and the couch. Though the couch was much heavier than she had anticipated, she righted it, but not without a sharp pain in her back. Emmy plopped down on the couch ungracefully and tried to gather her breath. She could feel her face begin to cool as the relaxation settled in._

_She was starving, but she wasn't all that sure how or even if the replicator in Spock's room could replicate food. The corridor to her room had 10 other rooms, all double occupancy, and there were two replicators, but they only made new uniforms and sheets after depositing old ones. Normally she'd go to the mess hall, but since she was locked in, she couldn't._

_Which she wasn't quite sure she understood—she was 5'1", 120 lbs. It wasn't like she could be a threat to anyone, and they were in the middle of space traveling at warp speed. Emmy supposed that by locking her in, Spock felt like he had control of the situation…or maybe he actually thought she was a threat._

_Just as Emmy was about to start pacing the floor again, the door opened revealing Spock, looking like a regal Vulcan, which in her mind meant sexy as hell._

"_I've spoken with the Captain about the unfortunate events of last night," Spock started, his face blank._

_Emmy felt her breath hitch at the word 'unfortunate'—had she been that bad? Or was it just because it was her and not Commander Uhura? She couldn't help but replay his choice of words in her head repeatedly. Each time it felt like Spock had rammed a knife in her gut. She was so preoccupied with the pain of that one word that she missed half of what the Vulcan was saying._

"_Wait…what?" she asked dumbly before she could stop herself. She hoped she wasn't coming off as an idiot—what if he thought she couldn't understand what he was saying?_

"_Captain Kirk and I have informed the CMO of the events in question. After running tests, it was discovered that the drink I consumed last night was laced with an aphrodisiac only potent to Vulcan's," Spock repeated, as though he was talking about the weather and not a night of passion._

_Emmy just nodded dumbly—what exactly could she say that wouldn't make her seem like more of a fool?_

"_My actions were not my own, and know that, if they had been, the events of last night never would have never occurred," he continued calmly, while Emmy felt like she had just taken a fist to the_ _stomach. Her eyes began to prickle, a sure sign of tears, but she managed to calm herself. Now was not the time to react, not in front of this logical Vulcan._

_She just nodded, hoping he was done and she could retreat back to her room. _

"_I have regained my control, but wish to meditate to purge the memories of this unfortunate incident from my mind. I am sure you would like to do the same" Spock spoke calmly, arms behind his back and standing at full height like he had been through the conversation. _

_She stood there, not moving for the exit and just fully absorbing Spock's last comments—'Purge the memories of the unfortunate incident…you would like to do the same…' and Emmy couldn't control the tears this time. They started to drip down her face slowly, but she knew it would only be minutes till they were uncontrollable._

"_No matter what may have occurred last night, no matter how much we would prefer they didn't, you will remember that I am your superior," Spock commanded, breaking her heart again. She could feel him waiting for a response._

"_Yes, sir," she said as loudly as she could without her voice breaking._

_Spock nodded in response to her agreement. _

"_Dismissed," he stated from the same position he'd been in the whole time._

"_Yes, sir," Emmy said quietly. Her voice cracked she headed for the exit._

"_Are you alright, Nurse Marshalls?" Spock inquired, but his inflection never changed._

"…_Yes…s-sir," she blurted before leaving his quarters quickly, knowing that her sobs had broken through with her last reply._

Just like that day, Emmy couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her as she rocked gently back and forth against her door hugging her legs to her even tighter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Once again thank you my craz insane redheaded beta!!

Please review! The button is SERIOUSLY right there lol!!

Thanks bunches for everyone who did reivew please keep it up and I'll keep posting!!

Read this and look down

!

\/

Button click and review!


	3. Chapter Three

Gosh…it was good to finally rest, she deiced. After last night's emotional meltdown and having today off, you would have assumed that she'd had a peaceful night of relaxation. Sadly that was not the case she thought as the memories of today, starting at breakfast, began to play in her mind like a movie.

_It had been a while since Emmy had actually had the chance to sit down and enjoy her breakfast without worrying about being late for her shift._

_She sat down at a table against the wall and smiled in total repose she began to eat her replicated eggs when someone bumped her table. She glanced up in surprise—it was Captain Kirk._

"_Nurse Marshalls, is that you?" Captain Kirk asked with a sexy grin, as though they were long lost friends who had just run into each other at the market._

_Emmy nodded. There was no reason for reply when he knew it was her. She began to eat again when the chair across from her was pulled out and Kirk plopped down rather ungracefully with a smile as she watched him, wondering what the hell was going on._

"_I hope you don't mind if I join you," he said politely. As though anyone would refuse dinning with that gorgeous smile._

"_Actually—" Emmy started, but she was cut off by the Captain._

"_I just have to thank you for the wonderful care you gave me yesterday during my 'illness'…it was simply wonderful," he gushed with a grin. _

"_Captain Kirk…I didn't do anything to help you…that was Dr. McCoy. You should direct your_ _thanks toward him," she said politely, trying to figure out what game he was playing._

"_I just hope that you forgive me for whatever I did to cause you to leave so quickly," Kirk continued as though she hadn't spoken._

"_Umm…It's fine?" Emmy replied lightly, still unsure of what was going on here. She was beginning to wonder if she should call McCoy because the Captain was going slightly insane._

"_That's good, very good, because I am very—OUCH!" he yelled as Commander Richards walked by and slapped him on the head. "What was that for!?" he demanded loudly, causing some heads in the mess hall to turn._

"_For being you," Richards replied with a wink at Emmy and a sway of her hips that had the Captain's attention until she sat down at the far end of the hall._

"_She's still a tiny bit mad at me for winning my drinking contest yesterday," Kirk murmured, glancing at Emmy with a sheepish grin. She couldn't help but give a small laugh, which caused him to smile widely._

"_Now where were we…oh yeah. I am very sorry—for me and for Bones. I'd be sorry for Katrina, but I don't think she really did anything…" Kirk continued thoughtfully._

"_It's fine," Emmy assured him once again._

"_See that's the thing, though, it's not. Bones never should have said anything, whether you were around or not. It was a medical trauma that involved two Starfleet officers and should have never been mentioned as he did. And I should have never mentioned it to Katrina. Technically I think there's a rule somewhere that says you can file a complaint, or even court-marshal me," Captain Kirk said in total seriousness that caught her extremely off guard. _

"_I think for now I will resist the urge to file a complaint or court-marshal you," Emmy said lightly, trying to lighten the mood that had fallen over the table._

"_Are you sure? Because I have to say I look quite dashing in my dress uniform," Kirk said with a smile and a wink, before a muffin hit the back of his head. _

"_What?" he asked, turning around to see Commander Richards laughing from her chair. "What the hell, Katrina?" he grinned, laughing._

"_Quit flirting, you man-whore! And you owe me a muffin," Richards replied with a laugh before turning around to finish her breakfast._

"_How do I owe her a muffin if __**she**__ threw it at __**me**__?"Kirk asked Emmy in total confusion._

"_Maybe she was just kidding about the muffin part," Emmy said, not quite understanding Commander Richards' attitude to the Captain's supposed flirting._

"_Believe me, if there's one thing she's not joking about, it's her damned muffins. She loves these things and she'll complain until I get her another one when they normally only end up being thrown at me…I don't understand her sometimes," Kirk rambled with a wide grin that she couldn't help but return._

"_But you'll get her another one. That's what makes you a good boyfriend," Emmy smiled, voicing her thoughts before she had time to actually think._

"_Boyfriend huh? Is that what everyone's saying?" Kirk laughed loudly._

_Emmy nodded, waiting for her reprimand for gossiping about a senior officer and the Captain._

"_Well I'll give you the inside scoop. We're not dating, we're…well, I'm not exactly clear on what we are. We don't have a title…I don't think…or maybe she just hasn't told me we're dating who knows with her she complete crazy," Kirk finished with affection filling his voice. _

_Emmy couldn't help but smile at him—he obviously cared for Commander Richards a lot, and she couldn't help but find that utterly adorable._

"_Well, I best be getting the little lady a muffin if I want to get any tonight," Kirk said standing with a smile and a wink at her._

_She couldn't help but smile again—he was totally whipped._

"_You should come sit with us at dinner. Totally informal of course," Kirk added, turning around and heading for the replicators. He didn't wait for her to reply, probably because he knew that she would decline the offer. _

_Sighing happily at the amusing show she'd been given during breakfast, Emmy quickly finished her now-chilled eggs before depositing her tray and heading out the mess hall doors, slamming headlong into a hard wall._

_She waited to hit the ground with a thump, but she didn't. Instead, she could feel hands gripping her arms and helping her upright again from her mid-fall position._

"_Thank you so—" Emmy started, looking up and stopping when she saw who exactly had helped her._

_Spock._

_He raised an eyebrow slightly and inclined his head to her unfinished sentence._

"—_Much, thank you so much," she completed her earlier words._

"_It is no problem for me to help you. It was the logical thing to do, Nurse Marshalls. I had hoped to speak with you," Spock replied, still gripping her arms, not tightly, but just enough to let her know they were there._

"_Umm. You're still holding my arms," Emmy pointed out, knowing if she didn't mention it and he didn't let go she'd never be able to leave quickly but instead actually have to talk to him. She wasn't ready for that quite yet._

"_I do apologize, Nurse Marshalls, I was unaware," Spock apologized quietly, releasing her._

"_It's fine. I would love to stay and chat, but I'm actually late for something, so if you'll excuse me…" Emmy trailed off quietly and quite convincingly, she decided. Her mistake, though, was meeting his eyes. She knew that as soon as she did, he knew she was lying, which made her feel bad, but not bad enough to have this talk._

"_I understand, Nurse Marshalls. Perhaps later today you will be available?" Spock questioned lightly, but to Emmy what he was really asking was 'are you going to run away later this afternoon, too?'_

"_Yes! This afternoon should be better for me, again, I'm late, I have to go," Emmy blurted, leaving him quickly and hurrying towards the turbo lift. She could feel his eyes on her the whole way and when she turned in the turbo lift she was facing him, having also turned to watch her. _

_Thank gosh the doors closed almost right away, though not fast enough to miss the look of disappointment she swore flashed through his eyes. Whether or not it was real, it made Emmy feel horrible. But she just wasn't ready to talk with him one-on-one, maybe tomorrow, or maybe in a month… yeah, a month sounded good to Emmy._


	4. Chapter Four

Emmy had skipped actually entering the mess for lunch, deciding to grab a rations pack and stay in her room. When dinner rolled around, she'd decided to go to the mess for dinner and hoped that it would be quieter for her, but sadly she was mistaken. She'd arrived late, hoping to miss any of the other 'popular kids' who wished to apologize to her…or even worse, try and make conversation from their feelings of guilt. But surprisingly, even though she had been wrong about missing any of them and one of the 'popular kids' _did_ join her, it hadn't turned out too bad, Emmy decided with a small smile as she thought back on the conversation she'd had with Commander Richards—Kat, as she demanded to be called.

_Emmy sat down at the exact table she'd eaten breakfast at, even though most of the mess hall was empty. She liked the familiarity._

_Glancing around discreetly, Emmy was pleased to see that none of the 'popular bridge kids' were there. Relaxing, she began to eat, happy that she was able to enjoy her meal warm, instead of chilled as it had been after speaking with Captain Kirk. _

_She was halfway done with her food when the mess doors opened and Commander Richards walked in, heading for the replicators. Emmy breathed a sigh of relief because she hadn't been noticed, and began to eat again._

"_God, replicator food sucks, you know?" Commander Richards said, plopping down gracefully in the seat across from Emmy. _

_She nodded, not sure exactly what to say._

"_How are you?" the Commander asked as though they were friends._

"_I'm well, Commander Richards," Emmy replied formally._

"_Blah. My name is Kat, which I'm ordering you to call me. Don't pull that formal crap with me; it's like the bane of my existence," Kat spat, her face scrunched up in annoyance. _

"_Okay…Kat," Emmy replied hesitantly._

"_So, Emmy, I've decided that we're going to be best friends," Kat said with a smile._

"_You decided?" Emmy questioned slowly, becoming confused._

"_Yup," Kat answered brightly as she began to munch on plain crackers and carbonated water, a combo most commonly used to cure an upset stomach._

"_Are you sick?" Emmy couldn't help but ask, the nurse in her shining through._

"_No, my stomach's just a little upset today, probably something I ate yesterday. I'm not concerned, but Kirk is like a nagging old lady sometimes, so I just gave in and got some water and crackers. It should settle my stomach just fine," Kat replied, taking a nibble of one of her crackers._

"_Why did you pick me to be best friends with?" Emmy couldn't help but ask quietly._

"_Oh that's easy. Because you're not a slut throwing yourself at Kirk, plus, once you get together with Spock we can totally double date," Kat said with a smile as Emmy swallowed her drink wrong._

"_Not that I am a slut, but how can you tell?" Emmy asked curiously after clearing her throat. _

"_Right corner of the mess hall. There are five girls, all part of the CJTKFC, which stands for Captain James Tiberius Kirk Fan Club. They don't care that he's not single. If they get the chance to put moves on him, they go for it. And you're not one of them," Kat said with a small laugh while Emmy watched the group the Kat was speaking about. They were indeed glaring heavily in this direction._

"_Well…at least it's only five girls, right?" she asked Kat, trying to bring some positive light to it all._

"_If only, my dear Emmy, if only. It's like this; there are the CJTKFC girls, and let me tell you there are a whole hell of a lot of them, then there are the gay men that think I'm using Kirk, then the lesbians that think that Kirk's using me, then the group who don't believe it's healthy for the ship's Captain to be in a relationship on board, and then the 1% who just don't care," Kat rattled off, taking a drink of water._

"_I didn't know you both were so popular," Emmy mused, wondering how she had missed all of this._

"_I'm not—he is. If we broke up and he got a new girlfriend or fuck buddy, all the attention and hate I've been getting would be transferred to her," Kat said quietly._

"_Then you must really like him to deal with all that," Emmy murmured, in silent awe knowing she could never handle all of that attention._

"_Oh, I love him, but I'll never tell him," Kat answered with a smirk._

"_Why not?" Emmy questioned back._

"_Because if I tell him, he'll get bored, and we're only six months out in this five year journey. I like my position on the bridge and don't want it to be awkward, so I let him lead, but damn, is he slow about it. I figure it'll take another six months till we're actually gf/bf unless he gives in to one of the many temptations around this ship," Kat said seriously._

"_You don't trust him?" Emmy couldn't help but ask._

"_It's not that I don't trust him, it's…okay it's like this. Kirk wants what his parents had, but is scared he'd leave a wife and child alone due to his duty and the cycle would repeat. When he gets close and there's pressure, he jumps ship and takes the easy way out. But he knows once he jumps ship from the U.S.S. Kat he's lost every right to her, so hopefully he'll think before he fully leaps," Kat said softly with a sad smile._

"_Moving on from my drama, how big is he?" Kat asked with a large grin._

"_What?...Wait…what?" Emmy stumbled to answer, totally thrown from the quick change in topic._

"_Spock! Duh, how big is he? Is he good in bed?" Kat asked, grin still in place._

"_Umm…I'd rather not answer," Emmy said quietly._

"_Damn. He's small, isn't he?" Kat guessed with a sympathetic grin._

"_NO! He's not," Emmy blurted out before she could process what she was saying, her face going bright red._

"_Really? How big?" Kat asked deviously._

"_I don't know," Emmy answered quietly._

"_Well, was he the biggest you've ever had?" Kat asked with a grin._

"_Sort of," Emmy replied, knowing it was all about to come out._

"_How sort of?" Kat questioned, her face scrunching up in confusion. "Unless…he's the only one you've ever had," she continued, realization falling upon her._

_Emmy couldn't answer. She was frozen with embarrassment._

"_Well damn," Kat said leaning back in her chair, her face serious._

_Silence descended over the table._


	5. Chapter Five

She'd left Kat in the mess hall shortly after her embarrassing revelation. Kat had seemed rather shocked, and Emmy hadn't been sure how to get back onto the track their conversation had been on, before the personal questions started.

Heading back to her room, Emmy planned to shower and get ready for bed. Her day off hadn't gone anything like she'd planned, though she wasn't sure that she could really complain as she'd suddenly found a 'bff' in Kat.

Kat seemed nice—too nice to be dating the Captain, but they did fit well together. Emmy hadn't heard any horror stories from heartbroken girls about the Captain using them, so to her, so far the mission was a success.

After a quick shower and a lot of wishing that the Enterprise had been constructed with bathtubs, Emmy hurried and changed into a spaghetti strap cameise and boy shorts. Though she'd never dare wear this outfit out of her room, even in the event of an unexpected abandoning-ship, she was comfortable and ready to enjoy the solitude of her night. She laid down on her bed, leaving her hair down and pulled a book out. Even though Emmy was alone, she still liked to keep her scar covered in some way. Not that anyone ever stopped by, but one could never be too careful, and Emmy didn't even want to think about explaining the bite mark to anyone.

She'd been lying down, skimming through a dorky romance novel that she'd read a hundred times, but would never admit to reading, but loved, when her door chimed.

Startled, she sat up quickly and stood, setting down her book and checking her hair to make sure the bite was covered before answering.

"Come in," she called, and watched anxiously as the door slid open. She wasn't used to visitors and couldn't think who it could be.

It was the last person in the galaxy she ever would have expected.

It was Spock.

Emmy watched as he entered her small room. It felt as though all of the oxygen was being sucked out of her room. Deciding that she wasn't going to be the one to make the first move, she tried to wait patiently—he'd been seeking her out, and had now come to her room, he could speak first.

"Nurse Marshals," Spock said, tilting his head slightly in greeting.

"Commander," Emmy greeted back, growing more uncomfortable as time ticked away slowly.

A silence filled the room. Emmy wasn't sure if she was supposed to try and make small talk—or if Vulcans even made small talk—so she opted to keep quiet and see where Spock led the conversation.

"May I ask a personal query?" Spock asked, standing rigidly in her rooms, arms behind his back, looking very much out of place in her humble quarters.

"Of course, Commander," Emmy answered, trying to project total relaxation at him being in her quarters.

"Are you unwell?" Spock asked, rather bluntly, but was there ever a time when he hadn't been blunt?

"Commander?" Emmy questioned him, confusion filling her brain

"You have not been at your optimal performance level," he stated emotionlessly.

"I'm…sorry?" Emmy replied hesitantly, wondering if he really was as dense as to question why she'd been distracted the past few weeks.

"I am not here for apologies. I simply wish for you to correct what ails you," Spock said, almost ruthlessly.

"What ails _me_?" Emmy asked in total confusion and a little anger at his emotionless attitude. She ran her hand through her hair unconsciously and unknowingly shifted her hair from its strategic mission of hiding her bite mark. Her hair moved, and it was revealed.

"I do…" Spock started, but trailed off almost instantly, his eyes zeroing in on her neck.

Emmy froze and slowly moved her hand up to her neck where the scar was, praying that her hair was still covering it. Sadly, fate hated her, and her bite mark was fully uncovered, impossible for Spock to miss. Spock, the one person she had NEVER wanted to see her bite mark, ever, was now standing in her room with a perfect view. Her face unconsciously fell into an unpleasant wince as her hand met scarred skin. She couldn't help chancing a glance over at him quickly.

He moved so quickly Emmy barely had time to blink, and his eyes were black and hungry. She moved to take a step back, but was halted by Spock's hand sliding around her waist, keeping her in place, while slowly moving her against him.

Emmy saw more than felt as Spock moved his free hand up toward her fingers, her own hand still covering over her scar. She didn't dare move her eyes from his, but she felt his hand cover hers, while gently moving it down to reveal her scar. She felt his fingers trace the mark and couldn't help but shiver, suddenly becoming warm in her lower regions. She watched his eyes darken more, and his face come closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She couldn't even think about moving. Suddenly, she was slammed against his hard body, gasping in shock. She never saw him move his head, until his lips slammed onto her own. She moaned when his tongue met hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer, his one arm stayed firmly around her waist, the other still tracing her mark.

She couldn't stop moaning as their tongues continued to duel each other. She followed Spock's lead as he pushed her back against the wall. His arms moved and lifted her up, and Emmy wrapped her legs around him, almost melting when he growled, moving his head down to her neck and biting her again, sucking firmly.

Emmy couldn't stifle her vocalizations, though she didn't think that Spock minded, whenever she moaned his hips slammed into her, causing her to cry out again. Spock moved his head up, reclaiming her lips hard, and Emmy bucked her hips into his. A growl erupted from between their lips when he broke the kiss and bit her neck hard once again.

Emmy ran her hands through Spock's hair, hands skimming his ears causing Spock to almost purr, as their kissing continued hard and fast. Emmy felt Spock's hands gripping her upper thighs so tightly, she knew without a doubt that a bruise was forming.

Spock's hands began to skim under her shirt when the door chimed. It took a moment for them to actually realize that the sound was her doorbell.

Spock was away from her before she had time to breathe.

Emmy watched as Spock became emotionless before her eyes, making her suddenly feel cold; she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling self conscious. She watched as he looked over her, then turned swiftly and left the room, leaving it open, and then Emmy watched as McCoy stepped into her room.

As the doors closed behind McCoy, she watched him look over her disheveled appearance before speaking.

"Did I interrupt something with the hobgoblin?" McCoy asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Umm…I'm not sure," was all she could reply.


	6. Chapter Six

"What's your problem?" Jim asked her from his desk, where he'd been going over the ships weekly reports.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, looking up from her book where she lay on the couch.

"You've been stomping and slamming things around my room since you came over. Now what's up?" Jim asked with a sigh as he set down his current report, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

"Nothing; I'm fine," Kat stated.

"Stop being difficult and just tell me what's wrong," Jim said in annoyance, swiveling his chair to fully face the couch she was laying on.

"Did you know that Spock was Emmy's first?" Kat questioned him after a moment of internal debate.

"First…what?" Jim asked, not catching her meaning.

"Really? Of all things I've had to explain, this shouldn't be one of them," Kat answered with a pointed look.

"Oh…oh damn!" Jim hissed as realization slowly came to him. He winced slightly.

"Yeah," Kat replied, nodding, her voice filled with sympathy for Emmy.

"Does Spock know that?" Jim asked, his voice serious.

"I don't think so. He probably wouldn't care either way," Kat answered, not hiding her annoyance at the Enterprise's first officer.

"Wait, you don't know what Spock would do, he's…well, it's just…Spock is Spock!" Jim stumbled through his answer, not quite sure how to describe his first officer.

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying," Kat said with a smirk.

"Maybe I should tell him…" Jim debated out loud.

Kat sat up fast on the couch. "Hmm…Um yeah, how about…ummm, no? Like, that wouldn't just embarrass Emmy more at all," Kat replied sarcastically.

"Yeah…I guess…" Jim shrugged, nodding slowly.

"You don't agree. I know that damn look, it's the 'I'm nodding in agreement but I'm gonna do what I think is best' look…I hate that look," Kat growled, annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jim protested, trying to look and sound innocent.

"Bullshit. Don't pull that with me, James Tiberius Kirk," Kat demanded in slight anger.

"Really? I have no idea what you're talking about me doing," Jim denied.

_WHACK._

"What…the hell," Jim asked, pausing to rub his head before continuing. "Did you just throw a _rubber_ _muffin_ at me?" he gasped in amazement as he reached down to pick it up off the ground.

"Yup," Kat answered him smugly with a wide grin.

"Where in the hell did you even get one of these?" he asked her, his voice filled with confusion.

"Somewhere…" she answered, grinning wider.

"Why a rubber muffin?" Jim couldn't help but laugh.

"Because I'm done wasting good edible muffins on you."

"You don't waste that many," he defended.

"Only every time you do something stupid, which is hmm, let me check the records," Kat paused for a dramatic effect before continuing. "Yup, at least once a day," she smirked.

"It's not that often, is it?" Jim couldn't help but question.

"Aww. You're so adorably naïve! It's kinda sexy," Kat said, with a large smile on her face.

"Why don't you come here and show me how sexy you think I am?" Jim smirked in reply.

Kat got up and walked over to him without hesitation. She sat down straddling his lap, loving the feel of his arms coming around her and pulling her against him harder before pulling her head down, meeting his in a hard kiss that left her breathless.

"But seriously. What are we gonna do about Emmy and Spock?" Kat asked him as they broke the kiss for need of air.

"Do?" Jim questioned back kissing her neck.

"They're perfect for each other," she replied, holding back a sigh of pleasure.

"How the hell do you figure that?" Jim asked, halting his kisses.

"They just are," Kat said stubbornly.

"So what's your plan?" Jim asked, playing along, his hands stroking her back.

"My plan?" Kat questioned, enjoying the feel of his hands.

"For getting them together," Kirk answered with a smirk.

"Plan? Umm…well, I was thinking that you could come up with that part? Ideas sure, I'm good at those, but plans…ehh, not so much," Kat smiled.

"Make me do all the work; it's not even my idea," Jim said with fake annoyance.

"But see that's what makes _us_ so great. You do all the work," Kat laughed as she leaned down and met his lips for a quick kiss.

"Us?" Jim questioned.

"Us," she reaffirmed.

"There's an 'us'?" He couldn't help but question her again.

"There's not an 'us'?" Kat asked, pulling back from his embrace slightly but not altogether removing herself from his arms.

"I didn't say that. I was just wondering what the 'us' with us was," Jim stated, pulling her back to him and readjusting her position on his lap.

"Is it sad that I kinda understood that?" Kat asked with a small laugh.

"Yes it is. If you're starting to understand me, it means you're spending too much time with me," Jim smiled.

"That's what happens when we're in an 'us'," Kat said with a bright grin.

"We're _in_ an 'us'? I thought were just were an us," he questioned her words.

"No, we're _in_ one," Kat assured him without a doubt of self-confidence.

"Really?" Jim challenged, raising an eyebrow, but never losing his smile.

"Yup," she replied with a laugh.

"So I get no say about us being in an 'us'?!" Jim asked in fake annoyance.

"Only if it's positive about us being in an 'us'," Kat singsonged.

Jim laughed. "Why would you think what I have to say isn't positive about us being in an 'us'?" Jim asked.

"Because you _suck_ at being in us's." Kat replied.

"I do not," Jim protested stubbornly.

"Really? How many serious us's have you been in, then?" she challenged, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"That's not the point," Jim countered with a sexy pout.

"Well then what is the point?" Kat said leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Wait, I have something to say about us being in an 'us'," Jim said with a groan as she pulled away from the kiss before it could become deeper.

"Go ahead," she sighed resignedly. She expected the worst; this was the first time they'd ever really talked about their relationship. Kat had always been afraid to bring it up for fear he'd leave her for the next girl that came along.

"I like being in an 'us' with you," Jim finished softly, grabbing her head and bringing their foreheads together looking straight in to Kat's eyes.

"You say the dumbest things that turn out to be the sweetest, most heartfelt things I've ever heard," Kat stated, looking him straight in the eyes so he would know that she appreciated his words and was speaking the truth with her own.

"It's a gift," he grinned, letting her head go with what was meant to be a quick peck on the lips, but became a deep heated kiss that left them both slightly out of breath.

Jim smirked at Kats flushed face.

"We need to get them together," Kat said, changing the topic 360 degrees.

"Back to them again?" Jim groaned.

"I'm not leaving here without a plan," she announced in a firm voice.

"I hope you're not leaving here at all tonight," Jim replied playfully.

"I _will_ if you don't come up with a plan," Kat threatened, though they both knew she wouldn't. They valued their off times together too much to ruin it by leaving.

"…Fine. I can have Spock do the evaluations," Jim proposed after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Confusion!" Kat exclaimed, totally lost.

"I'll make them, like, an hour—mandatory," he explained with a grin.

"What the hell does that have to do with getting them together?" Kat asked.

"Seriously? They'll be stuck in a room together. For an _hour_," Jim said with a smile.

"Perfect," Kat agreed with a happy grin as it all came together for her.

"I know I am," Jim said with a satisfied grin.

"Shut up," she ordered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"See, there's the plan," Jim said with a smirk.

"It's perfect—they'll be stuck with each other and then they'll become a couple and it will be amazing," Kat said her voice filled with excitement.

"You just want another couple to hang out with where the girl is _not_ trying to have sex with me," Jim pointed out.

"Can you blame me?" Kat questioned him

"No. And I can't blame them either—I _am_ irresistible," he said with a flirtatious grin.

"Bullshit," Kat laughed

"You wound me, my fair lady!" Jim placed a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically.

"I'm sure your ego can take it, Jim," Kat said laughing at his show.

"I don't know. I may be emotionally damaged for life now," Jim protested in a semi-serious voice.

"We can only hope," Kat said wistfully.

"Harsh," Jim commented.

"Yeah, not so much," Kat said in disagreement, but with a smile still on her face.

"Would you stay with me if I was emotionally damaged?" Jim asked his voice fully serious. She paused from their playfulness to move her head and look him in the eyes. She rested her forehead against his.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Kat murmured, looking him dead in his eyes so he would understand there was no doubt about her staying with him.

"Yeah you are," he said, starring straight back before hugging her tightly to his body.

"You are," he whispered softly against her neck.


	7. AN PLEASE READ

Okay I know this isn't a chapter and I'm sorry. Has anyone ever heard the saying bad things come in three? Well they do.

On the 21st of last month my bother died from a massive heart attack.

I'm getting over broncitis and the flu because I let myself get worn down to much (the doctors words not mine)

My laptop battery died so I'm waiting on a new one, the next chapter is on my now dead laptop.

I'm updating from my dads laptop, but I didn't save the next chapter on a USB outside sorce because I just got my laptop in november of last year and it shouldn't have died yet.

I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I promise I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please bear with me.

Thanks you all!


	8. Chapter 8 NEW CHAPTER

Hello everyone. I am so aware that this chapter isn't very long, but it's more of a test. I know it's been a VERY long time since I've updated and I am sorry for that. I was going to write out with long chapter but I'm not sure if anyone's still reading this.

If you are reading this than please review so I know to continue. If not enough people review than I'm gonna have to stop writing it. I have so many ideas for other stories and I don't wanna keep writing something that know one is reading.

So if your still reading review and tell me you are so I can continue writing!

* * *

"It sure looked like something. I've never seen the hobgoblin leave a room that fast, and you gotta tell me your secret," McCoy said with a smirk.

"I don't think it would work too well for you," Emmy said with a small smile, still dazed from Spock's presence.

"Ah. Well…it didn't hurt to ask," McCoy said with a knowing smile. She laughed, thankful that McCoy didn't rub the incident in too badly. Emmy couldn't even imagine how she must look, clothes rumpled, hair strewn about, not to mention the trickle of blood she could feel escaping from the reopened bite mark.

"Listen. Nurse Marshall…" McCoy started hesitantly, after stepping into her room.

"Emmy," she said quickly, "After seeing me like this Nurse Marshall seems a bit too formal." She finished with a blush that she could feel heat her face.

McCoy nodded and a small laugh escaped him. "I can tell you this wasn't what I was expecting when I decided to come by tonight," he smirked.

"I'd imagine not," she said ruefully, with an embarrassed smile.

"I wanted to come by personally and apologize about the other day," McCoy said softly.

"It's okay. You don't have to—" Emmy started, but was quickly cut off.

"I don't think you know how rare my apologies are. If I were you, I'd sit back and bask in it while you can. Because chances are you'll never hear one again," McCoy said with a smug smirk.

"Oh, well! Then please continue, oh great one!" she said with a smile.

"It was _extremely _unprofessional of me to bring up a medical situation in front of anyone other the patient and yourself. It simply slipped out and I won't allow that to happen again. For all of it, I'm sorry, and I hope this won't affect our working relationship," McCoy said stiffly, as though apologizing physically hurt him.

"It won't," Emmy said quickly.

"Good. And you have my word that neither the Captain nor I will ever mention that incident again, unless you decide to talk about it," McCoy said seriously

"Thank you," Emmy said quietly, still partially embarrassed. But she knew McCoy was telling her that if she needed to talk, she could go to him.

"Ehh no problem. Just don't mention me being all girly with you and we'll be fine," McCoy said, sounding more like himself.

"My lips are sealed," Emmy said with a small laugh.

"Good," McCoy replied.

Emmy nodded, not sure what else to say.

"I've got to get back to the med lab. Papers to fill out and such. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning," McCoy said, turning to leave my room.

"Goodnight," Emmy said before the doors closed.

Plopping down rather ungracefully on her bed, she covered her face with her hands. Emmy couldn't believe what a day this had turned out to be. Talking with the Captain, Kat, Spock, and McCoy—it was enough to drain even the strongest person, and since she wasn't the strongest of the bunch, Emmy felt like she could sleep for weeks.

She lay down, not even bothering to get up and check her appearance, or her newly reopened bite mark. She would deal with it all tomorrow when she had more energy.


	9. Chapter 9

Natbug112, Sarah, sidekick, clayette, Blue, Welshbabe88, Louise, Koko – Thank you all for your reviews!

Jessica – I'm sorry your birthday wasn't the best, but I'm glad my update helped a little. Happy belated birthday! Thanks for your review!

Vikki – Surprisingly I find it easier to hear condolences and talk to stranger about my brother's death, then my family. I find that if I talk to family I bring them back to the truth of him being gone, and that sets a very said mood for all. So thank you for your kind words, obviously I don't find it asinine. As things progress deeper into Spock/Emmy there will be flashbacks, at least that's what I'm planning! Thanks for your review!

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

* * *

Looking in the mirror the next morning, one thing really stood out from Emmy's normal appearance. The bite mark on her left shoulder was puffy, red and swollen. Touching it gently she winced at the soreness that flickered through her body. Not for the first time, Emmy was glad her uniform covered the mark. She didn't even want to think about the rumors that would follow if it was discovered.

Adjusting her uniform once more, Emmy quickly made her way to sick bay to start her shift. Once inside she felt odd; like everyone was watching her. Deciding that she was just paranoid, she started her work quietly, decidedly avoiding as much contact with others as possible. An hour into her shift, no life threatening illness had appeared, and the time continued to move slowly for her. Suddenly, she was approached by two other nurses.

Nurse Jenna Williams and Nurse Bonnie Pannet, the two biggest gossips in sick bay.

"Emmy, you'll never guess what we heard from Layla in security," Jenna said in a hushed tone.

"Oh… what did you hear?" Emmy asked, trying to sound interested while not losing her focus as she catalogued the vials of medicines that needed restocking.

"Well Layla was on duty last night monitoring the staff bedrooms and…" Jenna trailed off, looking towards Bonnie with a grin.

"See, Layla claims she saw Commander Spock enter your room and stay for a while and then leave with his clothes were messed up," Bonnie finished with an evil grin.

"We're only saying because we're concerned for you, but we don't think you should have to sleep around to get popular," Jenna said, picking up when Bonnie finished.

"What?" Emmy said sharply, looking up in shock.

"Well it's just that after the Commander left, Layla saw Dr. McCoy go in," Bonnie said.

"Then there was shore leave about two weeks ago. People are saying you and the Commander were…_seen_ together," Jenna said seriously.

"Well, we were just wondering which one's _better_," Bonnie said, leaning in as if telling a secret.

Emmy snapped out of her daze to find the entire sick bay looking at her. Jenna and Bonnie had loud voices.

"Nurse Marshalls. In here. _Now_," McCoy said, pointing to his office, causing the other nurses to snicker. Emmy moved by everyone quickly, unable to believe that this was happening to her— how could they all think that?

"Nurse Marshalls," McCoy said steadily, closing the door.

"Yes," Emmy said, tears filling her voice.

"Emmy, calm down. Don't let them know they're getting to you. We'll deal with this, but for right now, I'm going to tell you to go back to your room until I get the Captain down here. Everything will be fine," McCoy said, trying to stay upbeat. Failing miserably.

"How's everything going to be fine? They all think I'm some kind of…_whore_!" Emmy exclaimed, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm not sure yet…but the Captain has gotten us out of worse things. Just calm down. If they see you like this, they'll think they've won," McCoy said, trying for reassuring. Still failing.

"You're right. I need to stay calm," Emmy said, wiping her eyes.

"Go back to your quarters. The Captain and I will figure this out," McCoy said with a pat on her back before quickly removing it, realizing his office was made of clear glass. Emmy looked at him questioningly when she felt his hand fall so quickly.

"Hey, I don't mind them thinking you and I are together. That's great for me—I mean look at you…but not so much you, so it will be…addressed," McCoy said seriously.

"I wouldn't be so bad if they didn't think I was a whore and…" Emmy trailed off, not sure how to mention Spock without revealing everything.

"And you didn't like Spock?" McCoy questioned with a wide grin.

"How? Oh never mind. Not a word to Spock. Ever," Emmy said, doing her best to be intimidating.

"Nah, you don't have to worry about me saying a word. Watching him try to figure you out is enjoyment enough; I don't want to give away the ending," McCoy said lightly.

"He tries to figure me out?" Emmy questioned. Her breath caught at the thought.

"Man, you two were made for each other. Forget I said anything, back to your room for you," McCoy laughed, showing her out of his office and walking her to the door of sick bay, knowing that everyone was watching.

"Nurse Williams and Pannet? My office…now," McCoy said angrily before the doors of sick bay closed fully.

Emmy made it back to her room with out an incident, thankfully. But she wasn't sure what to do the rest of the day—she'd done everything she needed to on her day off the day before.

Sighing, she changed into white capris and a black wife beater before settling down on her bed and pulling out the first romance novel she had fallen in love with as a teenager.

Emmy must have drifted off, because the next thing she knew, she was waking up to her door ringing. After sitting up and tucking her book away, Emmy stood and walked to the door, glancing at the time on the wall—she'd slept all day. It was dinner time now.

She sighed and pressed the button to open the door. Once opened, they revealed Kat, standing there with a tray of food.

"Hi best friend," Kat said, letting herself in to Emmy's room without invitation.

"Um. Hi Kat…what's up?" Emmy asked, trying to recover from the shock of Kat suddenly very much in her room.

"Oh, well, we were at dinner—we being Jim, Spock, Bones and myself—and I decided to bring you dinner since no one had seen you since it all…went down in sick bay," Kat said, placing the tray of food on Emmy's small bedside table.

"So you all know, then?" Emmy asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear shyly.

"Ehh…I hate to bring the bad news, but most of the _ship_ knows sweetie. The gossip runs faster than Jim looking for ice cream on this ship," Kat said sadly.

"Oh," Emmy said, tears filling her eyes, wanting to fall. But she held them back resolutely.

"_But_, the good news is Layla from security has been demoted, so now she's stationed as security in the mess hall. And those two bitch nurses have been given two weeks of lockdown in their rooms with a notation in their permanent files for slander of a crew mate and malicious intent," Kat said brightly.

"That's nice and all, but the damage is done already," she said sadly, sitting on her bed, her hands clasped tightly.

"You're right, but you should have seen Spock when he found out what was going on. He was downright furious; I mean the temperature in the room dropped like twenty degrees. It was scary," Kat said excitedly.

"He's probably just mad that everyone thinks he slept with a nobody like me," Emmy said grimly.

"Or he could be upset because they were slandering his woman," Kat said, almost pulling off convincing. Emmy gave Kat a skeptical look. "I guess you just had to be there. And if you had been, you would be on my side. He was upset that they were talking about you like that," Kat said with a sigh.

Emmy laughed lightly at Kat's dramatic style.

"Oh! I brought you plomeek soup for dinner," Kat said excitedly.

"…Why would you bring me a Vulcan dish?" Emmy asked, confused.

Sighing again, Kat sat down next to Emmy on her bed and placed her hand on top of Emmy's.

"Emmy. I have been given a mission. And I take that mission very seriously" Kat said holding a hand to her heart and looking up as though that explained it all. Which it didn't.

"Um. And what's your mission?" Emmy questioned, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"To get you and Spock together silly," Kat said in a _duh_ tone.

"Oh. Wait, what?" Emmy yelped, standing in shock and looking down at Kat, who was still seated on her bed.

"You two are made for each other! Why do I always have to explain this to people; I should have brought my rubber muffin," Kat said, the last part more to herself than to Emmy.

"You have…a rubber muffin?" Emmy asked, completely derailed.

"Yup. I'll bring it by next time to show you," Kat said, excitement radiating off her.

"Why would you want a _rubber_ _muffin_?" Emmy asked, confused.

"So I can throw it at Jim and I don't have to waste a perfectly good muffin," Kat said with a grin.

"Oh. Well. Surprisingly, that makes sense," Emmy said with a little laugh.

"I know, right?" Kat said triumphantly, grinning.

"But back to this Spock and me thing—" Emmy started, but she was cut off by Kat.

"You won't deter me from my mission. If you try and get in my way I will lock you in a storage closet," Kat said, standing quickly, with her hands on her hips.

"Wait part of your mission is about me. You can't lock me away somewhere, that makes no sense," Emmy said, confused and just a bit worried about being locked away by the Captain's girlfriend and her supposed-best-friend.

"True. But I'm not afraid to do it if you stand in my way," Kat said fiercely.

"Okay, well, for the sake of my health, what if I wasn't going to deter you?" Emmy questioned lightly.

"Oh. Well, that would be okay, then," Kat said with a smile.

"Just for the sake of argument, if I was…?"

"Storage closet," Kat replied grimly.

Emmy nodded slowly, as though thinking deeply.

"Emmy, just tell me honestly. Are you really against Spock and you getting together?" Kat asked seriously.

Emmy didn't answer.

"Well I've got my answer, I've got to go plan. …And spend time with Jim; he's _such_ a woman sometimes. I'll check back with you tomorrow," Kat said, suddenly in a hurry.

"Oh. Okay," Emmy said, walking toward the door with Kat.

"Bye," Kat said quickly, hugging her tight before bounding out the door.

"Bye," Emmy said softly as the door closed.

After eating her plomeek soup, which Emmy had to admit was kind of different, but not in a bad way, Emmy was ready to shower and head to bed.

She still wasn't sure what was going on with work. Was she supposed to go into the sick bay tomorrow, or was she supposed to stay in her room? Kat hadn't mentioned anything other than everyone knowing, and McCoy—or Bones, as she was beginning to be tempted to call him— hadn't stopped by with any news.

Just as she was about to start stripping of her clothes, Emmy's door chimed. Heading to the door, expecting Bones, she was shocked to find Spock on the other end.

"Hi," was all Emmy could muster.

"Hello. May I come in?" Spock said, void of emotion, like last night and the shore leave before had never happened.

"Of course," Emmy said, being polite and moving her hair to cover the bite mark.

"I am here on request of the Captain," Spock said, his face perfectly blank.

"Oh…okay," Emmy said, not sure what was going on. "Would you like to sit?" she asked quickly, not wanting to be rude.

"I would prefer to stand," Spock said, hands behind his back, feet spread.

"Oh. Um…okay," Emmy said, not sure how to respond to that. Who chose standing over sitting when visiting?

"Tomorrow at oh-eight-hundred hours, Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, you, and I will hold a meeting on the bridge in the briefing room to deal with the slander that has spread throughout the ship." Spock did not look at her—he stared straight ahead.

"Okay," Emmy said. She remembered this Spock.

She'd met him the morning after.

"I will be here at oh-seven-fifty to collect you," Spock said, his voice perfectly, flawlessly even.

"Okay." There wasn't much to say—Spock was just reciting facts to her.

"Any questions?" Spock asked blankly.

"No sir," Emmy answered, just wanting him to leave. She didn't understand how he could be like this, again.

"Very well. I shall take my leave," Spock said, nodding slightly to her before turning and heading out the door without pause.

"Bye," Emmy muttered softly when the doors sealed tightly behind him.

_Oh great_ Emmy thought. She was gonna sleep well tonight.

Not.

The next morning, Emmy woke up with bags under her eyes, feeling like she hadn't slept in weeks. She'd slept later than she wanted and only had 10 minutes before Spock came to collect her. Rushing, she dressed in her nurse's uniform, not sure what else to wear. Spock hadn't mentioned formal wear, but then again Spock didn't mention a lot of things he should have.

Emmy's door chimed alerting her that someone—she assumed Spock—was at her door. Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to find Spock waiting there. She motioned him inside, and he entered.

"Good morning," Emmy said with a small smile.

Spock just tilted his head in a small nod.

"Was I supposed to wear this, or my formal uniform? I wasn't sure," Emmy questioned him.

"Your apparel is adequate," Spock said without looking at her.

Emmy just nodded. "We should go then," she stated quietly. Being in the same room with this Spock made her feel small and unimportant. He nodded slightly again in agreement.

They walked in silence. Emmy ignored all of the whispers and glances as they walked past other crew members. She glanced numerous times at Spock but he seemed to ignore everything, like he didn't hear any of the gossip as they passed by.

To get to the briefing room, you had to step on the bridge, momentarily, and Emmy had never been there. Once on it, she couldn't believe it was so large, white, and amazing. After her small pause, she began to follow Spock but was stopped by Kat.

"Emmy!" Kat said, standing from her station and rushing to give her a hug.

"Hi," Emmy said softly.

"Don't worry about the meeting. You'll be fine; you're not in any trouble," Kat said softly so only Emmy and Spock could hear.

"I'm not?" Emmy couldn't help but question and glance back at Spock for confirmation.

"No. You are in no trouble," Spock said quietly.

"You didn't tell her that?" Kat asked Spock.

"I did not see a logical reason—" Spock started, but he was cut off by Kat.

"Yeah, well, not all of us are as logical as you. We sometimes need assurance…and aww, I bet you slept horrible last night," Kat said, directing the last part at Emmy.

Emmy could only nod. She'd never felt so relieved.

"Poor Emmy…next time we'll send someone else to deliver a message," Kat said, looking condescendingly at Spock.

"I am qualified to deliver a message from the Captain," Spock said rigidly.

"Not when you don't tell the person what it's—" Kat started, but she, in turn, was cut off by Emmy.

"Kat its fine. We better go so we're not late. Talk to you later," Emmy said quickly.

Kat nodded and headed back to her station. Emmy turned around to follow Spock again, only to find herself smacking right into him, his arm keeping her from falling.

"I do apologize for not conveying that you were not in trouble," Spock said softly, so only Emmy could hear.

"It's fine, just…if there's a next time, please let me know," Emmy said softly, looking down, not daring to look up with Spock watching her.

"As you wish," Spock said before stepping back and turning to continue their trip to the briefing room.

Emmy glanced back at Kat and saw her smiling widely giving her a thumbs up. She couldn't believe Kat would bait Spock like that! Oh, Kat was so sneaky! Emmy smiled before following Spock into the briefing room where the Captain and Bones were already seated.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you Blue for your review!

Natbug112- I'm glad I helped brighten your day! Thanks so much for your review!

* * *

Both the Captain and Bones stood when they entered the briefing room.

"Emmy!" they chorused, before smirking at each other. Emmy could tell by that simple look that they were very competitive with each other, which made her smile.

"Spock, I expected you to be the first one here," the Captain said with a small smile.

"I was collecting Nurse Marshalls," Spock said.

No one had asked him to collect her? She thought that either Bones or the Captain had; if no one had asked him, then why had he come get her?

"Of course, of course," the Captain said, with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Well please sit Emmy—I do hope I can call you Emmy—Kat and Bones say it so much, it feels strange calling you formally," the Captain said, looking pointedly at Spock, who was now standing beside him.

"Umm…sure. It's fine, Captain Kirk," Emmy said, sitting down across from them.

"Please, when we're alone like this, call me Jim," the Captain—_Jim_—said with a smile.

She sat across from them and felt like she was going to be judged.

"Emmy, first off, I want to apologize for my crew and their shitty—I mean, their terrible slander against you," Jim said seriously.

"It's fine," Emmy said, knowing that it wasn't, but what else was she supposed to say?

"No, it's not," Jim said, aggravated. "Emmy, just think of this as a meeting between friends. It's totally off the record. Spock, go sit next to Emmy so she doesn't feel like she's being judged," he continued with a smile at Emmy as Spock stood up.

It was as that second she realized that Kat wasn't the only person who had accepted a 'mission', so to speak.

"Emmy, with the whole ship knowing the rumors—again, I apologize—things are going to get bad for you," Jim said seriously.

She nodded, not sure what to say. She'd already realized all of this.

"We've come up with three options. Whichever option you choose, none of them will be held against you in any way," Bones cut in, a little sadly, which confused Emmy.

"I'm the Captain, Bones, I should be telling her," Jim said with a frown that Emmy could see he didn't mean.

"You were taking too long," Bones said with a smirk and a shrug to Emmy as if to say '_what are you gonna do?_'

"Well then. As Captain, I order you not to speak during this meeting," Jim said with a laugh.

"You can't do that," Bones said with a frown.

"Yes I can, I'm the Captain, this is my ship," Jim said with big smirk.

"You can't order someone not to talk! What if we get attacked and no one knows but me and I can't tell you because you, the Captain, ordered me not to talk?" Bones questioned triumphantly.

"Doesn't matter! You can still write, can't you?" Jim said, aggravated.

"Are you guys always like this?" Emmy couldn't help but question.

"No!" Jim and Bones answered at the same time, looking at her.

"Yes," Spock answered, a second after them.

It all made Emmy giggle softly to herself, although she suspected that Spock heard, because the tensions that had been radiating off him since he'd sat down seemed to ease just a little bit.

"As _I _was saying, we've come up with three options," Jim said.

Emmy nodded.

"I'm afraid that even though the people responsible for starting the gossip have been dealt with, it's impossible to actually stop it from continuing. Therefore, if you wish to transfer to another ship, I will give my approval and promise a written recommendation from everyone in this room…yourself excluded, obviously," Jim said with a playful grin, and Spock was back to being tenser than stone next to Emmy.

"Sir—" Emmy started, but was cut off by Jim.

"Jim," he prompted with a laugh.

"Jim, then. Why would Commander Spock write me a recommendation? We've never worked together," Emmy said.

"I see no reason why I would be unable to write recommendation on your overall performance," Spock cut in before Jim could answer.

"Oh. Okay," she said softly.

"Wait, you want to transfer? I only gave you one option you can't pick after only one option!" Jim said, becoming visibly upset.

"That was…that was for Spock, not for you," Emmy said with a little laugh.

"Oh. Well. Then let's continue," Jim said with a embarrassed laugh. "The second option is that you will stay on this ship, continue your duties in sick bay and deal with the gossip, which should only last until something better comes along," Jim said evenly. "If worst comes to worst, I can always stage a really loud, public, dramatic breakup-makeup with Kat to get them off your case."

Emmy nodded, but she wasn't too fond of that option.

"The third option, which I think by far is the best, is that you stay on Enterprise and move to the bridge," Jim said with a big smile.

Emmy could feel her jaw drop. Be on the bridge? With the popular crew?

"We've been thinking of this option for a while. With all the exploring we're going to be doing, we're bound to run in to trouble. We're going to need medical attention on the bridge, so instead of Bones here," Jim said with a slap on Bones' back, "Being around twenty-four-seven, we thought that a nurse to share the shifts would be better," Jim said with a large smile. Emmy could tell which option he wanted her to pick.

"We had it narrowed down to three nurses. You've been in the running the whole time, so it's not like you'd be pushing anyone out. If you choose this option, you and one other nurse will be rotating shifts to make it all work. If it seems like we need to add another nurse, we will. But I think this is the best option," Bones said softly.

"The bridge has already been briefed on what's happened, so they know the truth. Well, at least as much as can be discussed," Jim said pointedly, letting Emmy know that the incident hadn't been fully revealed.

"Scotty has already started working on your station. Don't think we're doing this just for you. If you decide to transfer, a rotation of nurses will still be placed on the bridge. We're just giving you first crack at it," Bones said with a smile.

"It would be most efficient to have medical personnel on the bridge," Spock said, void of emotion as usual.

Emmy's mind was racing. It seemed that they all, even Spock, in his own way, wanted her to stay on Enterprise.

"Let's say hypothetically that I take the third option and I'm on the bridge. What if it didn't work out? Would I still be able to get an approved transfer and at least a recommendation from Bones?" Emmy asked quietly.

"Screw hypothetically, if you choose the third option and for some reason it doesn't work out," Jim said, looking pointedly at Spock, "Then I promise you an approved transfer _and_ a recommendation from all the senior officers in this room," he finished with a smile.

Emmy nodded, thinking to herself. It couldn't hurt to try. If it didn't work, she could probably get on any starship with all their recommendations.

"Okay, I've decided that I'll go for option three," Emmy said, feeling like she was one some sort of twisted game show.

"Yes I win!" Jim said, jumping up.

"Good choice," Bones said with a smile.

Emmy nodded to them. Spock remained silent.

"Great! Then in celebration of your decision, all of you are invited to the Captains quarters for dinner, along with Kat and possibly Scotty if I can get him out of engineering and I _won't_ _take_ _no_ _for_ _an_ _answer!_" Jim singsonged, a big smile on his face as he stood, along with Bones and Spock.

Emmy stood with them and followed them to the door, Bones and Jim in front of her and Spock behind. She stopped suddenly when she felt Spock's hand on her left shoulder, right were her bite mark was. She turned to face him.

"I believe you have made the most logical decision," Spock said quietly.

"Thank you," Emmy said, not sure what else to say.

"I feel I should apologize for any upset that my presence has made in your life of late," Spock said slowly, as though he were unsure of his words.

"Spock, you didn't put the drug in your drink. You came to my room to check on my well being…sort of…and you didn't invite Bones there. None of this is your fault," Emmy said with courage she didn't know she had.

"Regardless, your life has been upset, and I am sorry for that," Spock said quietly.

"I accept your apology, but you didn't need to give it. You didn't start the rumors, and you couldn't have stopped them. It's just something I'm going to have to deal with," Emmy said softly.

"I regret that you have to deal with them," Spock said, his thumb moving slightly on her shoulder, almost like a caress on her bite mark. Emmy shivered, and she watched Spock's eyes darken.

"It's fine. In a few weeks, a month at most, everyone will have forgotten about it all…" Emmy trailed off, finding it hard to concentrate with his hand so close. He stepped closer to Emmy, she found it harder to breathe. Being this close to him caused her mind to flash back to the incident and the night they'd kissed.

"Are you guys coming…" Jim trailed off when he saw how close they were. "Um, I'm planning on making an announcement, sorry guys," Jim said, regret in his voice.

Spock stepped back and suddenly he was the cold, cool, emotionless Vulcan once again. The mood had broken. Emmy sighed sadly before heading out the doors onto the bridge.

"Attention all! I'd like to introduce the newest member of our bridge team, Nurse Emmy Marshalls," Jim said brightly. "Nurse Marshalls will be joining us starting tomorrow morning. She'll be stationed at the science station along with Commander Spock until Scotty is done with her new station," Jim said causing, Emmy to freeze. Jim hadn't mentioned that.

"I know you'll all welcome her into the family, or you'll have to deal with Bones…_and_ Spock," Jim said with a joking laugh, causing everyone on the bridge to laugh lightly, knowing the truth.

"Okay, everyone back to work," Jim said before sitting in the Captain's chair.

"Come on, I'll walk you back," Bones said, placing a hand on her back and leading her out of the bridge.

"Nurse Marshalls, your shift starts at eight-hundred tomorrow. I will be by to collect you at oh-seven-fifty," Spock said quietly.

"I think she can find her way to the bridge," Bones said with a smirk.

"Regardless, I will be by. Unless you object?" Spock questioned, looking at her directly for the first time.

"No, it's fine…I'll see you tonight in the Captain's quarters," Emmy replied.

Spock just nodded in response before moving to the science station, while Bones lead Emmy off the bridge. He just laughed softly to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Natbug112- I'm glad I have amazing timing. I'm glad you like the progression of the characters, I work really hard on that lol. I know Spock is my favorite too. Thanks again for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"What are you laughing about?" Emmy asked Bones as they stepped in the turbo lift.

"You and Spock," Bones said with another laugh.

"What about us?" Emmy questioned.

"I can't tell you, it would give away the ending," Bones said with a smirk.

"Whatever. So what should I wear tonight, my uniform?" Emmy questioned, changing the subject.

"Nah, you can wear whatever you want, it's not formal. Dinner with Jim rarely is," Bones said with a laugh.

"I didn't realize how competitive you both were with each other," Emmy said with a laugh, thinking back on the meeting.

"We've been like that forever," Bones replied, grinning.

"I can see that," Emmy answered.

"So what went on with you and Spock in the briefing room?" Bones questioned.

"_I can't tell you it would give away the ending,"_ Emmy answered mockingly.

"Okay, I get it," Bones said with a smile.

"Did you all know that I was going to choose the bridge?" Emmy asked as the turbo lift landed on her floor.

"No. I was betting you'd take the transfer, Jim was sure you'd stay, and Spock just ignored us," Bones said cheerfully as they walked down the corridor.

"Oh, how do I get to the Captains quarters?" Emmy asked, changing the subject again.

"I'll swing by and get you, it gets really confusing when it's your first time going there," Bones answered easily.

"Okay, how about ten till?" Emmy asked Bones.

"That works, oh, and I wouldn't be surprised if Kat came to help you pick out your clothes," Bones said randomly to her.

"Why do you say that?" Emmy asked.

"Because she just got out of the turbo lift, I'll see you tonight," Bones said quickly, heading back to the lift, nodding to Kat on the way.

"Emmy!" Kat said, hugging her tightly.

"Hi Kat," Emmy said, opening her door once Kat let her go.

"I knew you would make the right decision!" Kat said excitedly.

"You knew about the choices?" Emmy asked, sitting down on her bed.

"I knew there would be choices; I just didn't know what they were. But come on, it wasn't that hard to get an idea. I mean we're in space, there's not that many places to go," Kat said with a grin.

"True," Emmy laughed.

"Now you're going to be on the bridge! This is going to be so great! What are you wearing to dinner tonight?" Kat asked seriously.

"Umm…I hadn't decided yet," Emmy answered back.

"Oh please let me dress you! It's been a dream of mine to design clothes," Kat said, hands clasped in a pleading motion.

"Really?" Emmy asked skeptically.

"No, but I really wanna dress you for tonight!" Kat said with a laugh.

"Eh, fine," Emmy said, wondering if she was going to regret this

"Great, let's get started. We only have three hours!" Kat said, walking towards her closet.

Emmy lay down on her bed with a groan

Two and a half hours of torture had Emmy praying that Bones would be here soon. Emmy was dress in black tight pants, a black camisole, and a gray strapless shirt with some kind of design she couldn't figure out from upside down, and couldn't remember buying.

The only problem with this outfit was that it showed her bite mark from Spock.

"He…bit you," Kat said for the third time.

"Yes."

"Then he came and saw the bite mark again and…he re-bit you," she clarified slowly.

"Yes."

"Then…he rubbed his thumb over the mark today…which felt…good," Kat asked, slower than before.

"Yes." Emmy was beginning to feel like a broken record.

"Well, I say we leave it for all to see," Kat said with a grin.

"No," Emmy said instantly.

"Why not?" Kat questioned.

"Um, maybe cause I don't want the same thing happening again in front of Bones, the Captain, you, and Scotty?" Emmy said, frowning deeply.

"Ugh you make my mission so _hard_," Kat said, playing upset.

"I'm sorry, but missions are supposed to be hard," Emmy teased.

"Fine, but no scarves or shawls, they'll just ruin the look. What about a bandage, that way Spock knows it there without actually seeing it?" Kat offered playfully.

"What about a different shirt?" Emmy asked.

"No, absolutely not. I spent two hours _plus _on this, no changing," Kat ordered fiercely.

"Fine. I have some bandages in my bathroom," Emmy said, giving up. When Kat put her mind to something it was best not to argue, she was quickly learning.

Kat headed to the bathroom, while Emmy checked the time again. Bones'd better get here soon.

"Ta-da!" Kat said, coming out with bandages and tape.

"Umm, shouldn't I do that? Because I'm a nurse and all…" Emmy questioned lightly.

"No, I can see better," Kat said, already starting, while Emmy sighed. "Done," she said after a few minutes. Emmy reached up to lightly touch the mark, just to make sure it was fully covered.

"Thank you," Emmy said thankfully.

"No problem. Well, Bones should be here soon. I gotta hurry and go get dressed," Kat said, running out the door.

"Bye," Emmy muttered as the door closed.

After the doors closed, while waiting for Bones to appear, Emmy went about straightening her room. With the last two days off, her room was spotless except for the things Kat moved during her visits.

The door chimed right as she was finishing her cleanup.

"Bones," Emmy said as the door opened.

"Emmy, wow! You look amazing! Old hobgoblin won't be able to keep his hands off you," Bones teased. Emmy stepped out into the hall way and they began making their way to the turbo lift.

"Hey, what happened to your neck?" Bones questioned lightly.

"_Spockbitmeonethefirstnight," _Emmy said in a whisper.

"He _bit_ you?" Bones said loudly.

"Shh! Shh, yes, he did, and I don't want that to become common knowledge," Emmy said quietly.

"Sorry, I just…" Bones trailed off, not knowing what to say. Emmy just nodded.

"Hey, wait. That was like three weeks ago. Why's it covered; it should have healed pretty well by now," Bones questioned, reaching for the bandage to check it out, but Emmy smacked his hand away.

"Ouch woman! I'm a doctor and I'm just trying to help!" Bones grumbled.

"I know you're a doctor, I'm a nurse," Emmy said as the turbo lift closed. "_I can't believe I'm about to tell you this,"_ she muttered before saying, "Remember the night you came to apologize?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he re-bit me that night," Emmy said, her face scarlet.

"Spock _re-bit_ you?" Bones questioned with a large grin.

"Yes…" Emmy muttered.

"Man, you guys are better than daytime television!" Bones said, laughing hard.

"Shut up," Emmy said, smacking him in the chest as the turbo lift opened. "Promise me you won't say anything to anyone else," she added standing in front of Bones and blocking the lift exit.

"Emmy, I won't. Don't worry. But that doesn't mean I won't laugh about it later," Bones added quietly once the way was clear.

"I guess that's as good as I'm gonna get," Emmy muttered before moving for Bones to lead the way to the Captain's quarters.


	12. HELP PLEASE!

Hello all my loyal readers!

First off this is not a AN saying I'm no longer writing. I'm just stuck on my stories. I'm asking for help. I'm looking for someone who reads my stories that doesn't mind knowing what might happen. I need someone I can bounce ideas off of. I don't want a 'yes' man or woman I want someone who will flat out tell me ' that idea sucks' .

I have limited time because of my job, I just recieved a promotion and knowing that I'm stuck on the next chapter doesn't help when trying to take time to write the next chapter. I want very much to finish my stories and I may only need help for this chapter, I'm not sure. I'm terribly stuck on this chapter and can't seem to see beyond it.

If anyone is willing to help that would be amazing! Please let me know you can private message me or review me or email.

Thank you all for sticking with me. Your reviews mean the world. I hope I'm able to find someone and mmove past this terrible block and continue writing for the stories you love!

Love Nocturnal Rose


	13. Chapter 13

Bones had been right when trying to find the captains quarters for the first time it was a little bit like a maze, Emmy thought to herself as they were walking.

'See that door at the end?' Bones asked as we were heading down a dead end corridor.

Emmy nodded yes.

'Thats the captain's room.' Bones said and Emmy felt the nervousness that had been in her stomach all day sear up and clench in her chest, Emmy slowed her pace and just hoping Bones wouldn't notice.

Luck just wasn't on her side, because sadly he noticed.

'Why are you slowing down?' Bones asked with an amused expression, that Emmy just wanted to knock off his face when the smirk began to form on his lips.

'What do you mean? I'm not slowing down.' Emmy said trying to play it off like he was crazy, which he could be dhe hadn't made up her mind on that just yet.

'You're nervous, aren't you?' Bones asked suddenly serious

'No...I don't know...maybe... No I'm not nervous.' Emmy replied finally deciding on her answer.

Emmy wasn't lying either because she wasn't nervous.

Emmy was terrified and she didn't fully understand why.

The only thing that came to mind was how tight all of the bridge crew was with one another.

Though Emmy had interacted with all of the bridge crew, save Scotty, she'd never been with them all at the same time.

Would they spend the night telling stories they'd all been involved in and lived threw?

Would they spend the night with inside jokes that Emmy didn't understand?

At the end of the night would she wish that she had taken the option of transferring? Because she felt more alone then ever?

'Come on kid, you'll do fine' Bones said patting her pack in an attempt to be comforting but it just came out rather awkward in Emmy's opinion.

Forcing a smile knowing there was no immediate way out of this Emmy nodded and quickened her pace.

Bones turned suddenly right before the door and faced her, without ringing the bell.

'Look if it goes badly just let me know that you want out and I'll fake a medical emergency or something. Okay?' Bones questioned quietly as though everyone inside the room could hear them.

Emmy nodded slightly less terrified.

'Good let's get this night going' Bones said pressing the door's buzzer.

'Emmy, Bones you made it great now the party can begin.' Jim said gesturing them inside his quarters.

Emmy walked threw hesitantly relaxing slightly when she saw Kat making a bee line for her.

'Emmy your here, finally!' Kat began loudly while giving her a hug which she returned

'He's been driving me crazy.' Kat whispered in her ear

'Jim does seem excited' Emmy said

'Jim?' Kat questioned

'Oh hunny Jim hasn't been driving me crazy Spock has.' Kat said with a laugh tilting her head to the corner where Spock was standing talking to Scotty while watching her.

'Oh, how do you mean?' Emmy questioned

'Spock was asking where you and Bones were, mostly just you though, and going on if he should have escorted you here it got worse the closer to the party time it became' Kat said with a secret smile that screamed ' my mission is going so well'

'Spock was just being a concerned Commander..' Emmy replied trying to sound level headed like she wasn't screaming like a school girl on the inside.

Kat just gave her a knowing look before dragging by her arm further inside the captains quarters beginning Emmy's first party with the popular kids of the enterprise.

Emmy wasn't sure where the time went but the next time she looked at the clock it was 2 am. She didn't know where the time had gone.

But suddenly knowing the time and the fact she had to be up for alpha shift in the morning, all of her energy left and she felt more tired than she could ever remember being in her life.

'Well guys, I think I'm gonna head to bed.' Emmy said with a yawn

'Me too, I just didn't want to be the first to say it.' Kat said with a laugh smiling widely.

'I'll escort you back to your quarter, Nurse Marshall.' Spock said, surprising Emmy greatly

Spock hadn't spoken to Emmy all night, although she had felt his eyes on her at times no words had been exchanged.

Emmy just nodded, not exactly sure what to say to his offer.

'Thank you for walking me back Commander' Emmy said not knowing what else to say.

'Nurse Marshall, when alone as we are now, you may call me Spock.' Spock said evenly without aknoweloging the surprised look on Emmys face.

'Okay...Spock' Emmy said testing his name on her tounge with a small smile.

'Spock you can call me Emmy if you'd like' Emmy said back before blushing like mad.

'Rest well Emmy' Spock said after a moment, before turing to leave.

1

2

3

1

2

3

1

2

3

1

2

3

1

2

3

Sorry for the terrible delay. It's like life never wants me to finish my stories! Hopefully you all are still with me! Thank you to my amazingly awesome beta! I love that you keep bugging me to get moving!


	14. Chapter 14

Staring in the mirror Emmy couldn't help but feel terribly nervous, even more nervous than her first day at the academy. She kept adjusting her uniform, triple checking that she had everything she needed for the day.

McCoy had said that during her hours on the bridge she would work on filing and notices for crew members that need checkups, unless an emergency came along or an away mission that she was needed on.

Overall it wouldn't be much different than the sick bay, Emmy just wouldn't be doing any stocking, -other than the emergency medical kits that were stationed on the bridge.

Still, Emmy was nervous. Being that up and personal with the 'popular' bridge crew was nerve wrecking; being in that close of quarters to Spock all day for a whole shift was enough to send her running back to earth. Finally deciding to check everything one last time before heading to the bridge.

Emmy was interrupted by her door going off, confusion took over. Emmy hadn't agreed to meet with anyone today before her shift, nor had anyone offered to walk her to her first shift.

Sliding her hand across the door panel to open it Emmy tried to hid her shock when she saw who was standing at her door.

It was Spock.

"Emmy" Spock said evenly.

"Hello Spock" Emmy said with a hesitant smile.

"I am here to escort you to the bridge for your first duty shift. So that you will arrive on time" Spock said clinically

"Of course how thoughtful" Emmy said after a moment of blankness in her mind.

"It is logical" Spock replied back

"Okay" Emmy said not exactly sure how to respond to his Vulcan reasoning.

"If you'll just give me a moment to grab my things, we can go." Emmy said quickly filling the silence that was sure to turn awkward.

"Of course" Spock replied patiently

Emmy turned quickly grabbing her reading pads that were on the bed with one last quick glance in her mirror she headed threw her doorway to meet Spock in the hallway.

Walking with Spock on their way towards the bridge; two things popped into Emmy's mind, the first was the extreme height difference between Spock and herself, the second was how heads turned when they walked together.

Emmy couldn't help but wonder if that was because of the height difference or the rumours that had been spread about herself and the commander.

She hoped it all had to do with the height difference.

Spock kept quiet during the walk from her hallway leading to turbo-lift, once inside and alone in the turbo he spoke.

"Did you acquire enough rest?" Spock questioned

Emmy translated that in her mind to 'did you sleep well?'

"Yes I did thank you, although I woke up rather early because I was nervous" Emmy answered back honestly.

"How did you sleep?" Emmy questioned Spock quickly not wanting to seem rude.

"I did not require rest the previous night, I spent my night filling out ship reports and meditation" Spock replied evenly

Flinching when Spock said the word meditation, drifting back to when he came out of his drug induced state and telling her that he wished to**_ 'meditate to purge the memories of this unfortunate incident from his mind'._**

Suddenly Emmy didn't feel nervous anymore, she felt sick, she was brought out of her thoughts by Spock saying her name.

"Emmy, are you well" Spock questioned turning to face her

"I'm fine why?" Emmy questioned confusion showing on her face.

"I inquired as to your feelings of nervousness for today" Spock answered his brows arched slightly higher curious about her thought process.

"I'm sorry my mind drifted. I'm nervous because I've only ever worked in sick bay. I know the people there and there work habits well and this is a big change." Emmy answered back her feelings of nervousness back slightly.

"You will do fine" Spock said calmly and Emmy felt herself blush Spock had just given her a compliment, she felt so happy right now.

"The Captain would not have offered you the position were you not qualified." Spock said

Emmy felt all the happiness leave her. Spock hadn't said that to her, to comfort her, he'd said that as the Captains opinion.

"Thank you Spock" Emmy said shifting away from him slightly not sure what else to say.

Thankfully Spock didn't have time to respond as they'd reached their destination, the bridge.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Yay? Another chapter finished!

Thank you to my amazing beta! If you look in the dictionary beside the word AWESOME there is a picture of her!


End file.
